meridian_pathfinderfandomcom-20200215-history
Dakan
Back to Races of Kandaria Named for the island where their culture originated, the Dakani are the southernmost people of Kandria. Known stereotypically as seafarers and traders, the Dakani are dominant on the three great islands and the multitude of smaller ones that lie south of continental Kandria. Over time each of these three islands has developed a distinct culture, with the smaller island communities just as likely to follow their larger cousins as not. Two of the great islands, Chaengali and Masharam were conquered by Iskander during the last years of his unification. The third and most distant, Dakana, is one of the few lands that barely felt any influence of that most great of Emperors. Tall and of noble bearing, they have strong traditions of both martial and maritime skill, which has in the past made them both popular along the coast when they seek out and destroy nests of pirates, and unpopular when they themselves raid. The northernmost of the islands, Masharam, was well known for its navy and trading wealth for for more than a millenium. Sunga, it’s largest port, was the first place trade ships from the Dirv’Ath’Im would stop on their way towards the ports that lay deeper in the Agiran Sea. Though it began as a strong kingdom, in time it developed into an oligarchy that squeezed the life from its people. In a surprising move the radical Saravora sect of the priesthood of Vao-Shal overthrew the oligarchy and embarked on aggressive crusade to destroy the forces that had supported it. Since that time Masharam has gained a slightly sinister aspect, with the lives of the people inextricably bound to the laws of the ruling priests. While trade ships still sail in and out its ports, they now also carry missionaries. Chaengali, the largest of the islands, has changed just as drastically. Though Dakani culture has always emphasized stubbornness and a certain austerity, the highland people of Chaengali take that to extremes. So stubborn are they, that their once united kingdom has collapsed into three warring states in the last century that are descended from the three competing bloodlines for the original throne. Despite the current peace, mainly brokered out of fear of Masharam, Chaengali is known for the quality of the marines it’s merchants carry and it’s people’s unwillingness to bend knee to anyone. The most southern and eastern portion of human lands, Dakana is an island that to many is shrouded in mystery. It’s people are mariners who practice a trade honed over thousands of years. Almost completely untouched by the unifying force of Iskandar, the names they call the gods, their language, and their beliefs are foreign to the rest of Kandria. Dakan has few cities of any size, Khaitan their port and capital the place on the island that merits the title of city in truth. Foreigners are rarely welcomed into the islands interior and are easily spotted. The Dakani hold themselves apart from the mainland, and are neither proud nor ashamed of it, despite what others think. Dakani Physical Traits: (Ethiopian-ish) Male * Height: 5’10” - 6’1” * Deep brown skin, straight black hair, brown or black eyes * Broad shouldered and long limbed * Dakani from Chaengali and Masharam tend to be clean shaven, those from Dakan are usually bearded Female * Height: 5’8” - 5’11” * Deep brown skin, straight black hair, brown or black eyes * Broad shouldered and long limbed Dakani Racial Bonus Dakani are said to be born on the deck of a boat with a spear in one hand and arrogance in the other. While this is obviously not accurate, the bonuses they receive reflect that accuracy of the idea behind those beliefs. Dakani characters receive Profession: Sailor as a class skill, a +1 bonus to reflex saves, Weapon Focus: Spear regardless of their class proficiency, and a +2 bonus to diplomacy when interacting with other members of the Dakani sub-race.